


Because I Knew You (I Have Been Changed)

by bottomboybye



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Halloween AU, M/M, Trans Jack, fall Overwatch exchange, porn with like a sprinkle of story, smut smut smut, vampire gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomboybye/pseuds/bottomboybye
Summary: To whom it may concern, it appears you have an owl roosting in your barn. Please deal with this at the soonest possible convenience.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Because I Knew You (I Have Been Changed)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WonderousWendy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=WonderousWendy).



> Prompt: Halloween au where Gabe seduces Jack. 
> 
> Thank you, Wendy! Sorry this is so late but I hope this meets your expectation.

Jack has known this edge of the forest, heard its sounds of quaking horror as the storms blew through on wicked nights. The shaking of leaves sounded akin to screams beneath a grove of rotten fruit, unpicked and unwanted. The smell was less than to be desired but Jack pushed on, a trusty rifle by his side as the words of the letter nagged at his brain.

_ To whom it may concern _ , the letter began. It concerned Jack-- or, rather, John Morrison far more than he cared to admit. A disgraced former commander of a militia, torn apart by the threads of his connections with a man who became the Reaper; he found himself stumbling as his foot slipped through rotten fruit. The sound of a squelch makes his stomach roll more than the letter had. 

_ I hope this letter finds you in good health. I am writing to confess to you that a wraith has made itself a nest in the humble beams of your barn. It wails at all times of the night and is killing our stock. At the soonest possible convenience, please assist us in removing this creature.  _

It didn’t take a genius to guess why a wraith had perched itself in the Barnhouse but Jack loathed to question why the man killed thrice over would bother coming back to his barn. The last place Jack ever thought he'd see the man after his tantrum, leaving him in freezing rain. He remembers the night with a clarity afforded to him by guilt. If he hadn’t yelled at Gabriel about commitment, if he hadn’t given him an ultimatum-- would Gabriel still be his instead of this creature stuck between life and death controlled by the Witch?

Jack can’t focus on that though, it’ll tear him apart from more than pumping lead between the eyes of a porcelain owl mask.

The trek is easy once the forest turns to farmland. A worldly man traveled to all parts-- but nothing quite felt as nice as coming home to his farm. He had complained about it as a child, wanting to break free from the cycle of land toil for a chance to see everything. He saw everything and it made him bitter. He fell in love with a man who wanted so much from Jack that he was unwilling to give. He wanted so selfishly, leaving Jack to pick up the pieces of a shattered heart when he finally left for good. 

Revenge for Gerard and Amelie. Was that worth throwing everything away?

“It was and so much more, Morrison.” 

Jack stills, back straight and shoulders set to force his posture to be more defensive. 

“At least  _ hoot _ next time.” Jack grumbles, hand pushing the barn door open to step inside. A shadow slips in next to him, wisps of smoke clog his nose and burn his eyes. 

“Still mad? Pity, I came to offer you a chance to join me. You and me? We’d be unstoppable like this.” 

Gabriel-- no, this is  _ Reaper _ . The fangs on the mask do little to scare Jack, he’s fought his fair share of ghouls and goblins during his time in the army. This feels like an All Hallows Eve costume gone wrong with a number of belts and crushed velvet. It looks gaudy, something Reaper has embraced in his fashion.

“No thanks,” Jack says with a finality that makes Gabriel stiffen. 

“We-- you-- look at me!” Reaper snaps, wraithing in front of Jack. His hand shoots out to grip his face, tips of claws digging into fair skin, “I am talking to you, I deserve your undivided attention when granting you an offer like this. Immortality  **and** me? A commitment to be yours for all eternity,” Reaper releases the grip on Jack’s face but only slightly. His fingers begin to pet the raised cheekbones, “You wanted that, I know you did. I found the ring in the sock drawer, I knew that you had something commissioned from the blacksmith. You weren’t as sly as you thought you were.”

Jack feels the sting now just as strongly as he felt then. Why does Gabriel insist on bringing up his failure at every turn?

“Yeah, I planned on it. Then you left me on the off chance you might be able to get revenge. You went in a direction I cannot and will not follow.” Jack wants to rip his face from the claws that keep him still but he knows better than to move. The scar that pulls his lip is a constant reminder of what happens when one puts their guard down. 

“I found immortality.”

“You found out you could become a vampire puppet to a witch.” Jack snaps. A growl rides a sharp breath. 

“Mmm, yes. That is true. But all I have to do to earn my freedom is turn you. Then I can go back home to you and we can live together— forever. No thoughts of a life without one another. Toiling in the soils with horses and cows. Goats? I don’t know. Whatever you desire…” Reaper pushes his masks up, the visage of a ghost greets Jack. 

He hasn’t aged a day since he left. 

“You…”

“Me. And. You. Together. Forever. Mi Corazon, wouldn’t you like that?” The words sound like a purr caressing Jack’s ears. A shiver rolls through his spine, breath catching. 

He is but a man, weak and needy for another he’s loved with his whole heart for decades, even when it wasn’t in his best interest to do so. 

“I…”

“Unyielding stamina, no need to breathe. I could settle between your thighs and never stop to take a breath. Never tire, fingers won’t cramp as they work themselves inside of you. Subtle shapeshifting means you could make a cock that spreads me apart. Doesn’t that sound grand?” 

Jack feels his Adam’s Apple bob as he swallows down the spark of arousal that courses through his veins. It should feel wrong to be held in the grasp of a devil but, instead, Jack finds himself opening his mouth to groan out a pathetic, needy sound that reverberates through the rafters of the barn. His cock stirs in interest, the seam of his pants darkens where eyes cannot view but Jack can feel. 

“I can smell it, you know. I can hear the way your heart picks up at the sound of my promise. Should I give you a teaser? Something to look forward to our long and solid afterlife together? Would you spread your legs for me, sweet boy? Only for me? I know you haven’t taken another, so pure and thick is your scent.” Gabriel leans forward, tongue sliding against Jack’s cheek. He should feel gross but instead he hears the rush of blood through his ear drums and his thighs shake. 

Jack is but a man and Gabriel is a tempter sent from the fiery pits of hell. 

Gabriel’s claws slide against the front of Jack’s pants, the sharp talons slice the fabric without much effort. Jack should feel fear but he feels a shooting pulse of want that leaves him dizzy. Claws are close to his most sensitive parts and yet he feels a need that knows no end. 

A metallic sound clatters against the barn floor. Another. Another. The gloves are cool against his heats skin where fingers are delicately covered. The quality is good, Gabriel never slacked with taking care of his leather goods. 

A finger slides between his lips, spreading fluids that have begun to build and run down the furry skin of his thighs. The friction is nice, the need to grind makes Jack buck his hips. 

“Beg me to fuck you, John. I’ll give you everything you desire and so much more— but all you have to do is ask.”

Gabriel’s voice feels like it surrounds him. Whispered into his ears while yelled into the empty expanse of the barn. The scent of hay clogs his nose but no other animal smells. There hasn’t been a horse here in a decade and Jack is thankful for that. 

Jack is pulled from his inner thoughts, leather sliding under the hard line of his cock. It twitches with the wet touch, begging silently to be taken and stroked. He feels out of control and at the mercy of a monster. 

Good thing he’s a monster fucker. 

“Ask for it, beg for it, Morrison.” Gabriel cooes, soft and lucious. It makes Jack forget they’re in the decrepit barn on the edge of his property. The barn could give way at any moment and Jack doesn’t care. All he wants is the teasing slide of leather clad fingers to slip inside him and use him like a hand puppet. 

“Please.” Jack breaks, rough voice cracking as he pushes down onto Gabriel’s fingers. The drag is delicious and smooth. He can’t fathom why he’s held off from sex for so long. He’s a man, red blooded and absolutely ravenous for a cock that starts to fill out within Gabriel’s pants. He knows the size, shape, and weight. He knows the heavy feeling of it in his throat and the velvet feel of it inside him as it works the pleasure from inside him. 

“Words, darling. Tell me what you want and I’ll give you everything you want and more.”

It’s a dangerous game Jack plays but he cannot deny the draw to danger he’s always known. He wants to be devoured and left for dead. He wants to feel completely used like a tool rather than a person. 

He should talk to someone about that but, right now, he doesn’t give a flying fuck. 

“I want you. I want— it. You. Please.” Jack rasps out, jumping the hard line of Gabriel’s fingers. They tease his opening, squelching noises make heat climb up his cheeks. 

He is a decorated soldier that is disgraced and defiled.

“Darling boy, my heart, my light— love you.” Gabriel moans so softly, a noise that has been absent for Jack’s life for so long. He can hardly contain the need to lean forward and still a kiss from cool lips. His mouth tingles where they meet. His lips part as Gabriel’s fingers slide in him. It’s a stretch, he hasn’t fucked in so long. The thickness of Gabriel’s fingers were forgotten as they slip in further. 

“Please, please—“ Jack begs. Once the flood gates opened, Jack couldn’t stop himself. He’d agree to anything and everything. 

“Sweet boy, darling, baby, hush. I’ll give you everything. You’re my everything.” 

The words sound so pretty, a fetching promise that leaves Jack’s knees weak. So weak, in fact, that Gabriel lowers them to the ground. Jack angles his hips to feel the full extent of those fingers pushing and pressing against the spot inside of him. His nerves light up, cock twitches as he squirms. Gabriel is unrelenting in his touch, rubbing and coaxing pleasure from the recesses of Jack’s being he hasn’t felt in so long. 

“Oh God—“

“That’s it, my love. My heart. My sunlight. Let it out. Give it to me.” 

The tone is different than before. This feels genuine rather than the coy playfulness Reaper had displayed prior. Gabriel exists in this monster like Jack had always known. It throws him for a loop that stumbles into a crescendo of bright pleasure. 

Jack clamps down feeling the weight of Gabriel’s fingers working him through the crest of his orgasm. It feels like the world slides into place in ways it hasn’t felt in years. 

“Fuck me.” Jack asks, breathless and half aware. The world feels fuzzy and Gabriel laughs, almost startled. 

“Of course.” Gabriel whispers against his mouth, pressing for a kiss that stings as teeth cut into his lips. Blood oozes but Jack pats no mind. He only listens to the squeak of leather and the slide of hay against his back. It’ll sting, tomorrow. But for tonight, he’ll enjoy the roughness as Gabriel aligns himself and pushes in. 

He is thick, the tip of his cock slides into him with a pop that leaves him breathless. He can’t stop the panting that leaves him, choking on a moan that can’t seem to finish. He feels spent in a good way, walls clutching to the cock that slides within him. 

He wonders if Gabriel can finish or if this is a shape shifting ability. 

He doesn’t have much time to think on it. A hand wraps around his cock and strokes him in time with Gabriel’s thrusts. A feral sound of want rips from Jack’s throat. He thrashes to escape the overstimulation but nothing eases the steadily rising pressure that threatens to drown him. 

“There you go. Fuck, I’m close. Cum for me. Cum for me, darling dearest. Be mine forever.” Gabriel purrs. 

Jack relents, giving into the too much pleasure that ruptures his thoughts and leaves him unable fox make a coherent thought. 

This is it. 

They come together for the final time, fluids rushing with a loudness easily confused for the blood in his ear drums. 

Pin pricks of pain radiate from his throat as his world goes dark. 

“We’ll be together forever, my sun. You may set but you will rise to be my moon, my constellation, my universe.”

The kiss is his final thought as the world bleeds to blackness. 


End file.
